Dealing With It
by yaoilovelove
Summary: Rei, Kai, Shiro, and Ichigo are family. Ichigo closed off since an accident that killed their parents. Ichigo and Rei have hidden feelings for each other. I suck at summaries! Please R&R anyways! I'm begging you!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the Change

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Bleach manga! I do not own! Repeat: I DO NOT OWN!

**Warning:** Lemon! Boyxboy! Incest! Don't like, don't read!

**Author's Note:** Okay, people…so this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please do not kill me if it's bad. It's my first try. (O.o) This is gonna be an Ichi/Kei pairing, possible Ichi/Shiro/Kai/Rei in the future, only if people like what I have so far though. **takes deep breath and exhales** Okay…here I go…

**- (something sorta like a background thing) -**

Ichigo had loved Rei since he was eight, a year before their parents had died in a car accident. Rei had just graduated from high school and he would still do his best to spend time to play with Ichigo and to protect him from the bullies who would pick on him because of his feminine looks. Of course Ichigo had grown out of it now, though he was still feminine looking, which earned him popularity among both the male and female students of his school. However, no one dared to pick on him now not if they still cared for their life. After the accident (They had also been in the car, but only Kai had sustained a major injury. He was now blind in his right eye and wore an eye patch over it.), he had fallen into a rogue lifestyle, picking fights anywhere he went, and rapidly growing stronger and climbing the ranks of the gang he had joined. And now, it was his gang. He had defeated the former leader, and was now the leader of the gang affairs of his high school, though the gang was mostly outside of school. (that's why Kai and Shiro are sorta scared of him) When he had first started this dangerous lifestyle, it seemed as if he would go into drugs too. However, Rei put a stop to that. He understood that Ichigo needed the fighting, as he had felt the same when he was in high school (it was good stress relief) but he wasn't about to send his youngest brother, the one he loved, into drugs with a smile. And so, the nine year old Ichigo joined the gang life and became the notorious leader of the gang Hollow after only a year! After their parents' death, Rei dropped out of Vizard University to join a business company so he could support his three brothers. They're rich now, because he was extremely successful. Nine years had passed since the accident. So now, his younger twin brothers, Kai and Shiro (19), were in their second year of Vizard University, getting ready to graduate (they were geniuses) and Ichigo (17) was getting ready to graduate from Buenas Noches high school. (Rei is 26) And this is the story of how their lives are wrought with havoc! (right, just to let you know, all the people in the Kurosaki family are fighters)

Dealing With It

Chapter 1

_Ring, ring, ring!_ Ichigo slammed his hand viciously onto the shitty piece of metal that had ruined his nice utopia of dreams. Blearily, he rolled onto his back, forgetting that he was on the edge of the bed…and that he had rolled in the wrong direction.

_Bam!_ A muffled thud echoed through the house, coming from above their heads. Three gold on black eyes glanced at the ceiling as a chain of muffled curses drifted down to their ears.

"Seems like Ichigo got off the wrong side of bed this morning, eh?" Kai snickered as the curses continued, followed by stomping that made the table rattle slightly. A door slammed above them, probably the bathroom door.

"Naw, more like he just fell outta bed, dude." Shiro muttered as he looked back down on his newspaper.

"Aw, c'mon, man. It's a figure o' speech." Kai whined, aiming a kick at his brother's shin under the table. Shiro saw it coming and merely moved his leg out of the way.

"I didn't know you possessed enough brain cells to know any figures of speech. Really, you always surprise me with new things…though you _are_ stupid." Shiro returned, continuing to speak over Kai's cursing, "I mean…you should know that you possess fewer brain cells than an ant."

"You bastard! What the fuck do you mean by that, you cock-sucking shithead?!" Kai yelled a he slammed his hand onto the table. Seeing his twin calmly continue sipping his tea and turning to the next page of his newspaper only added fuel to the fire. His hands balled up and he threw a right hook at Shiro's jaw. Shiro dodged it and was readying for another punch. However, Shiro and Kai weren't about to have a fistfight that would end up ruining the kitchen table, because right then the door to the kitchen slammed open with enough force for the things in the kitchen to rattle. The two of them froze and ducked as a lump of what had been Ichigo's alarm clock sailed through the air in the space where their heads had been. Without anything to hit, the piece of metal continued its trajectory, hit the wall, and fell onto the floor. As Shiro and Kai both looked at the wall, they gulped in unison. The alarm had been thrown with enough force to cause a very deep dent in the wall. They were luck they had both ducked…if they hadn't, well, let's just say that at best they would have landed in the hospital in a comatose state. Remembering that there was still an extremely angry younger brother that would follow, the twins snapped their heads back towards the door.

There was enough time for Ichigo to stomp in, snarling under his breath, before the force of the swing slammed it back closed. Shiro and Kai slowly inched away from the steaming orange head whose eyes seemed like they could kill someone. They could leave it to their oldest brother.

Kei, who had been standing at the stove cooking breakfast for himself and his three younger brothers, sighed as he turned around to face his extremely pissed, youngest brother. He could actually see the flames of Ichigo's soul whipping around and he sighed again, with exasperation.

"Wha' the fuck were ya thinkin', buyin' me one o' those li'l pieces o' shit?" Ichigo hissed venomously at his eldest brother, ignoring his other two brothers. He was so angry that, instead of the normal language he used at home, he had reverted to the speech he used when in school and in the gang. Namely, people he didn't really give a crap about. He was really angry…if the fate of the alarm clock hadn't showed that already. He glared at the one person he really wanted to kill right then and there, seething at the fact that he hadn't been able to sleep in late.

"Ichigo, it's about time that you learned how to wake up yourself rather than wake up five minutes before school starts and then have to skip breakfast because you're running late. It's going to end up ruining your body." Against Rei's wishes a hint of concern still leaked through his voice even though he was trying his best to control his feelings. Ichigo was already pissed at him; if he knew that he had more than brotherly feelings for him, then he would also be disgusted. So, since his only choice was to be a supporting older brother, he would do anything he could to turn Ichigo into a responsible, albeit brash, adult. This time he really couldn't help the flash of sadness flit across his eyes but managed to conceal it quickly, hoping that his brother didn't notice anything.

Ichigo studied his brother. He had heard the note of concern in the other's voice and he beat himself up internally. He didn't have to go so far as to yell at his brother, Rei nii-chan was only worrying about him. He was still deep in thought but didn't miss the sad shadow that crossed his older brother's face. Rei managed to conceal it quickly but it sent Ichigo's head reeling. _Dammit_, he mentally berated himself, _Rei nii-chan only wants to help you Ichigo; you, Kai, and Shiro are the only family he has left._ He really couldn't believe that he had hurt his brother when the other had only wanted to act like a family would. Little did he know that his version of the reasons were completely wrong.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly, then turned away from his brother and walked over to the kitchen table and sprawled carelessly onto a chair.

"When the chow comin' up?" he drawled, letting a smile cross his features to tell his brothers that the storm had passed. The twins sighed in relief in unison. They might always be at each other's throats, but they were always on a united front – a defensive front – when it came to their younger brother.

Rei set four overflowing plates of omelet rice on the table and ordered, "Eat, then go clean yourselves up and change for school." He went to get the spoons, then sat down to eat too.

They all scarfed down breakfast, then went to shower and change. They each had their separate showers so there was no fighting over who would go first. Of course, it that was necessary, then Ichigo would always go first. After stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his hips and didn't bother drying his body or his hair. It was too much of a bother to do so. He opened the bathroom door and stepped into his room (the bathroom is connected to the bedroom) only to find Rei nii-chan putting away his clean laundry into his closet. And of course, Ichigo let out a rather non-manly squeak which had his brother looking up…and staring at him. Now, Ichigo was really regretting not grabbing a larger towel.

Rei stared at his brother. He wore nothing but a small towel that was wrapped around his hips and, apparently, he had not bothered to dry himself off. Rivulets of water ran down Ichigo's sculpted body, tracing the firm abs before dipping into his navel. Rei swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away from the smooth tan skin and looking at his brother's face…and instantly regretted it. Ichigo's hair was dripping, the strands messy and long, framing his beautiful face and ever expressive eyes.

What he wouldn't give to lick off those trails of water, following them down and removing the towel…to kiss those pink lips until they were swollen. He would…no he would not! He was his older brother. Ichigo would definitely hate him for thinking those things and beat him until he was half-dead. He mustn't show these feelings. He had to hide them so he could at least stay by Ichigo's side as a brother. If he couldn't protect him as a lover, then he would at least do his best to offer protection for him as his eldest brother, even if his professed intentions were a lie. After all, he would do anything to stay by Ichigo's side.

Rei swallowed and looked away, saying, "I just put away your laundry. Hurry up and dry yourself off before you catch a cold. You have to go to school in a few minutes." He turned away, only his self-control was preventing him from running for the door.

Ichigo watched Rei nii-chan as he left his room. He had seen his brother glance at his barely clad body and look away quickly. His muttered words had been short, without out the usual gentleness behind it. Was Rei really so disgusted and unsettled by his body? Ichigo walked back into his bathroom, looking at himself in the full-length mirror. Nine years of fighting constantly had given him a lean, sculpted body. His muscles under his tan skin rippled as he moved slightly. Was it because he was different from Rei and his brothers? Rei, Shiro, and Kai were all albinos, with gold on black eyes and silver hair. And here he was with tanned skin, regular brown eyes, and fiery orange hair. Why was he the only one out of his family that was different? With a sigh, he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off.

Ichigo mounted his motorcycle, while the twins slid into their car. Rei nii-chan had given them each a bento like always and he had already left for work. Now Ichigo and the twins zoomed down their separate paths to school.

Ichigo screeched into the school parking lot and easily spun into his reserved spot while doing a wheelie. His stunts on his motorbike had easily won him a few curses and more than a few fingers while on the freeway. Of course, the "reserved" parking space wasn't exactly reserved, but the other students wouldn't park there; well, unless they didn't want their car anymore, of course. He jumped off his bike. His bright orange hair was windblown as he never bothered to wear his helmet, something that Rei nii-chan had bothered him a few times for, then given up. His uniform was pristine, something that Rei insisted on. However, as soon as he got to school, Ichigo would immediately mess it up. He took off the blazer and pulled off his tie before unbuttoning the shirt halfway. He threw his jacket over his shoulder and tossed his tie onto his bike. As he did so, he faintly heard girls screaming. A small twitch began to form over his right eye; those girls always stared when he came into the parking lot and screamed at his smallest action, it sounded like there were a few boys too. It was annoying the hell out of him.

He stalked towards the high school entrance; a few other people walked towards him, leaving their cars. They were also part of his gang but they only dared to approach him because they were also part of his personal gang: Chad, his second-in-command; Renji, one of the top fighters in his gang; Rukia, a ruthless girl whose violence belied her looks; Inoue, the "doctor" of the gang; Ulquiorra, a deadly fighter; Grimmjow, a knucklehead full of brawn; Toshiro, a short boy who would beat you to the brink of death if you called him short; and, Ichida, a strategist of the gang. They all greeted him, but he ignored them, which was his standard response when he was angry. Of course, they didn't bother asking. He would get over it after he got into a good fight. He always did.

"Those goddamned bitches. Why the hell do they 'ave to stare at me? It's so damn annoying." Ichigo snarled, slamming his fist into the fence surrounding the roof. The others listened, calmly eating their lunches. Ichigo glared at them, wishing that they would respond. However, they knew him too well so he just groaned and flopped down. Lying on his back, he steamed in silence for a while then sighed and dug around in his bag for his bento.

He leaned against the fence and opened the container to see what he had for lunch. He glanced down and sighed heavily. Rei nii-chan had gone overboard…like usual. The meal was just so…professional.

"Waaaah!" Renji exclaimed as he peered over Ichigo's shoulder, "I wish I could have that type of lunch! Do you have a girl, Ichi? Why didn't you tell us?" Ichigo shoved Renji away, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"How many times do I have ta tell ya?" Ichigo growled, "I don't 'ave a girl an' I ain't plannin' on havin' one either. They're just so friggin' annoyin', screamin' like li'l sissies in need of a good beating. So just stop harpin' on an' on about this goddamn subject wouldja?"

"Hmm…" Renji looked thoughtful, "If ya don' have a girl, does that mean ya have a guy, Ichi?" That was a mistake…before he knew it, Renji found himself flat on his back, his face being pummeled in by his leader. Chad, Grimm, and Ulquiorra were all trying to pull Ichigo off of him, with no success. Finally, everyone else was helping and finally managed to peel Ichigo off of him.

After a few minutes, Ichigo calmed down some. He glared at Renji and said, "I don' 'ave a guy 'cause they're just as annoyin' as those friggin' girls. It's my big bro that's the friggin' cook."

Everyone froze at that, shock flitting over their faces. Ichigo never talked about his family; in fact, he hated it. He would actually beat the hell out of anyone who had dared to ask. And now here he was, _volunteering_ information?! Had being pissed off by Renji knocked a screw loose in his head that made him talk about something they had wanted to know for years.

"What, ya bastards?" Ichigo glared, "Are ya that astonished that I 'ave a bro?" Everyone furiously shook their heads, jaws still stuck on the floor of Hell so they were unable to talk.

"Then what the hell is it, ya sonsabitches? Quit starin' at me like that, yer startin' ta remind me of those friggin' gaga girls." Ichigo snarled, glaring at his friends, whom seemed that they had all turned into rock. Well, with Chad it wasn't that surprising as he almost never spoke, but for the ever outgoing Inoue, Renji, and Rukia, it was seriously creeping him out.

No one dared to tell him why they were shocked; after all, they were afraid that if they did say it, then Ichigo would never open up to them again. However, it seemed as if their leader and friend had other plans for them.

"If one of ya doesn' tell me, then I swear, I'll pummel ya'll until yer a friggin' pulp!" Ichigo snarled, a truly murderous glare crossing his face. The outside students who also ate on the roof (it was huge) took one look at his face, packed up their things as quickly as they could, and stormed for the door. No one wanted to be a witness to a murder (because if they gave witness against _THE _Kurosaki, then they would die before they could say, "He did it.") The rooftop was utterly empty now except for Ichigo and the others. They squirmed under his smoldering glare. They didn't want to lose this chance but they didn't want to die yet. When Ichigo went into Kurosaki mode, his death threats were serious.

"We were surprised, because you don't usually trust us enough to talk about your family in front of us." Ulquiorra's calm voice cut through Ichigo's rage. Everyone glanced at Ulquiorra's blank face as he set down the book he had been reading. At his statement, Ichigo's shoulders slumped as he slowly processed the words. A sad, weary look crossed his face and he brushed his hand over his face as if he were extremely exhausted. At this, the others were filled with alarm. Had they said the wrong thing and caused Ichigo pain? It was rare that they got to see him unguarded.

"It's…it's not as if I don't trust you guys. I would trust my life to you guys in a fight, no matter what the circumstances," Ichigo murmured quietly, his face still hidden by his arm. "I just don't like talking about it, to anyone. I'm sorry if you thought it was because I didn't trust you." The others were stunned. They could count the number of times they had heard him apologize on the fingers of one hand, and they had been together for seven years now. But the thing that shocked them the most was that Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, was using normal talk with them for the first time, not the usual drawling rough talk he used when around them and everyone else in the world. (of course, they don't know that he uses it with his family only.)

"Sorry, Ichi," Kenji muttered, his usual upbeat mood dampened, "We shouldn' 'ave thought that way." The others shifted, Grimm was tensed, repeatedly running his hand through his styled blue hair.

"Naw," Ichigo muttered, a sad smile gracing his features, "you guys were understanding enough to restrain yourself from asking all these years. I'll tell you sometime. When I feel like I'm ready. I'm really sorry, guys." They were all silent. It was their first time hearing Ichigo apologize twice in a time span of a year and he had said it twice in less than ten minutes! It must be really serious for him to be so upset about a subject like this, they were all communicating telepathically without letting Ichigo know. Of course, it was just a mutual understanding, not an actual telepathic conversation. But they had always thought that it was just because Ichigo hated his family, they hadn't known that it was something so serious. It was because their friend, the one they admired and respected as the strongest person they had ever met, rarely mentioned anything about himself. It was possible that he was also one of the most fragile people that they had met too.

There was a type of sadness they had sensed Ichigo. That he had overcome something that had changed him drastically. He had inhumane physical strength, stamina, and fighting ability. It was that that had attracted them to him. But now, they were learning more about him, that he was not all that he seemed.

**AN: **So there you have it…my first chapter of my first fanfic! I am most definitely going to update this thing, so I will not threaten you to review in order for you to have another chappie…because I don't have a good enough writing ability to do so. TT_TT I am so pessimistic, I know. But please deal with me as I try to sort my twistedness out. So please review, so I can know what you thought of my first try at writing fanfiction. I think that it turned out pretty well for my first try but I need your opinions! So I'm begging you! **throws myself on the ground and snivels**

Anyhoo…if you've read this…thank you! TT_TT **hails you, the reader, as my god/dess**

BAI-BAI! **waves frantically** See you later!

(this was a really long author's note…sorry!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

**Author's Note:** So this is the next chappie of Dealing With It…sorry it didn't come earlier. I had to force myself to do this because I've been depressed that summer break is ending. So enjoy. Dunno if it'll be good though. I'll have to see for myself how it turns out.

**Warning**: BoyxBoy! Yaoi! A bit of lemon and lots of cursing and some violence. I promise there will be a lot of lemon later! I'll do my best! My characters will probably be OOC!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or its characters! I only own this plotline!

Dealing With It

Chapter 2

_Eight years ago…_

- (Ichigo's point of view) -

I peeked out the window as a car door slammed shut. Yes! It was Rei nii-chan! He came home from his college, where Mom and Dad told me he had to live away. But they said he could leave there for now because it was summer break. And I could see him again after a whole year!

I watched in fascination as his hair shimmered in the sunlight. He had grown it out in the time that he wasn't at home. Even his pale skin shimmered in the light. He was always so pale. I remember that one time where we went to the beach together with Kai nii-chan and Shiro nii-chan and I had become so tan that when I came home, Mom thought it was dirt and scrubbed me until my skin was raw. I couldn't really do anything to struggle then because I had only been four. My lips pursed as I recalled that painful memory.

I stared at my oldest brother, faintly aware in the back of my head that I was hiding and peeking through the curtains to look at him as if I were one of those stupid girls that did the same to me at school. But, he was beautiful, the most fragile yet the strongest person I had ever known. I had felt that big hands of his on my body, in my hand when he had played with me. But it was all brotherly. He only played with me and stayed with me and laughed and smiled with me because I was his younger brother. But I wanted more. I wanted him to touch me in other places, places that felt weird when he touched me on the head, or held my hand. I had felt like this ever since Kengetsu, my friend, had showed me some of the porn movies he had stashed in his room.

The girl had writhed under an older man's touch, moaning and whimpering desperately as he teased her. His lips had trailed over her skin, catching softly on the tips of her breasts, making her pant. He had trailed down her stomach, his lips and tongue circling her navel and went down further. He reached her opening and had licked along the slit and dipped his tongue in. He twirled his tongue around and thrust it into her. As she writhed and screamed in ecstasy, he had slipped a finger into her and then two, and began to thrust them in and out at a steady and rapid pace. Each time he pulled his fingers out, they were covered in a milky liquid. He did this until her whole body convulsed and she screamed that loudest she had so far. Then, he had covered his cock in lube and proceeded to thrust himself into her until she was screaming again. At the end, they came together, and called out.

That night, I did not dream about the two. Instead, I had seen myself in the place of the girl and Rei nii-chan as the man. He had licked me, kissed me, and touched me everywhere. He had thrust into me until I was full of pleasure and we had both came, crying out each other's name. I had woken up sweating and my thing had been hard for the very first time. Kengetsu had told me what to do during those times, as he knew since he was three years older than me. I had gone into the bathroom and hesitantly touched myself, following what Ken had told me. I had slowly stroked myself with my right hand, clenching my fist to create more friction. My other hand had trailed up my chest pinching my nipples as I had seen in the video. My breath had quickened and I had collapsed on the small rug on the tiled floor as I curled over my erection and the hand stroking it. My hand had gone faster and faster, more erratic until I had finally come. I had stared in fascination in the liquid that had coated my fingers and has licked it off until my hand was clean. Since then, I had done the same thing every time I woke up from an indecent dream with me and Rei nii-chan.

I moved slightly as I came out of my reverie and winced as a tinge of pain shot through my body. And it brought up what had just happened yesterday when I went to the park alone. The older boys in the school, which weren't hard to find because all of them were taller than me, had surrounded me. I thought back to what had happened.

"You stupid ass brat." One of them snarled at me, he was probably the ring leader, seeing that he was standing in front. "You always look so disgusting. Like you're not a guy but not a girl either. Do ya even have any balls down there?" at this point, the guy reached forward and groped my crotch. I had been so startled that I jumped back and landed against this wall.

"My god," the guy drawled, "it seems like this kid actually has something down there. It felt tiny though. You wanna strip him to check how small he is?" The last statement was directed at his cronies. At this, identical sneers had crossed all their faces, and I knew that I had no way out. Still, I had punched and kicked and bitten and scratched for all I was worth and had received punches all over, except for my face. The leader actually had some brains, saying that the school would find out if there were bruises on my face. And so, I was stripped until I had nothing on except my knee socks, which looked ridiculous against my stark naked body. After the hits had rendered me unable to fight, I had curled up into a small ball like those cats I had seen them tormenting.

They had aimed some more kicks at my stomach, not being able to reach my crotch as they wished because of my curling up. They grew bored after I stopped resisting and just lay there limply because all my nerves screamed with pain. They wandered away after the big fat ugly leader announced that he was bored and that they should find other toys to play with.

As they walked away, one of the underdogs had aimed another kick at me and snarled, "We'll be back." Then, he had scuttled off as his boss called to him, completely ruining his efforts at acting cool. I had picked myself up and slowly dragged myself home, climbing up the stairs to my room before collapsing on my bed. Like always, Mom and Dad never noticed anything; they were too wrapped up with themselves and acting all like a newlywed couple even though they had been married for twenty years already.

I had been standing at the window for almost fifteen minutes already, just thinking about yesterday's events. With a jolt, I realized that there was no way that I could meet Rei nii-chan like this, not without getting in trouble, both for me and the bullies. Knowing this, I quickly devised a plan that would prevent me from having to see him face to face. Immediately, I ran into Kai's and Shiro's room to ask if I could borrow their cell, I always did when I needed to call my friends since I didn't have a cell of my own.

Once I had the Shiro's phone in my grasp and was safely holed up in my room, I flipped the phone open and rapidly dialed the number of my best friend, Kengetsu. With a minute of hurried conversation, I finalized my plans and set it in stone. Satisfied, I flipped the phone closed and ran to my closet to grab the duffel bag I used for emergencies like this. Shoving my school uniform, three pairs of pants and shorts, four shirts, and enough boxers for a week into the bag, I quickly zipped it closed. Once that was done, I grabbed a notebook from my desk and ripped a piece of paper from it to write a hurried note that I was going to be at a friend's house. I shoved the notebook in my school bag, set the cell next to the paper, and climbed out of the window.

I had done this many times before and I could easily jump from a fourth floor window without breaking my legs or sustaining any severe injury so the two story drop was no big deal. I dropped the bag first and landed next to in on the grass with a muffled thump. Before walking around the house towards the front, I peeked around the house to check if Rei nii-chan was still there; he had already went inside the house and the luggage seemed to have gone with him, which meant that he wasn't going to come out anytime soon.

Quickly, I ran towards Kengetsu's house as fast as I could with my hurting body.

- (Rei's point of view) -

I half listened as Father blathered on and on about some random thing happening in the clinic. All I wanted to do right now was run off towards Ichigo's room and hug him and play with him again. However, my self control wouldn't let me do that so I was subjected to the torture of listening to him drone on and on, not even noticing let alone caring that I just didn't want to hear it! We finally reached Ichigo's room and he left.

"Ichigo, it's me, Rei." I knocked on the door and listened for some sort of response. When only silence followed, I frowned, unless he was asleep, he usually responded, whether to tell the person to fuck off or to get his ass in there. As I prepared to knock again, Shiro came down the hall, yelling,

"Oi, Ichi! I need my phone back now! You said you only needed it for a few minutes." My younger brother spotted me and looked mildly surprised. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" I shrugged, and decided to open the door. And so, the door opened to an empty room. I stepped inside the room, which looked like a hurricane had passed through. There were clothes thrown around on the floor and the bed and even on the bookshelf. The window was open to its fullest extent and there were a few pens on the floor.

"Looks like someone was in a hurry to leave." Shiro whistled, "I mean, he even jumped out the window rather than going out the door." He walked over to the desk and took his phone and read the note. "Seems like he went to his friend's house, though he didn't say which. And I'd have thought that he would have at least said hi to you. He was so hyped up all week when he heard that you were coming back."

I felt my eyebrows furrow. What had happened to make Ichigo leave in such a rush? He had been excited to see me apparently, but then he left without even saying hi to me. Wait, was he avoiding me? Why? Had I done something wrong? I turned and left the room abruptly, my body going into auto-mode, steering me to my room. I didn't come out of my daze until I felt myself flop onto my bed. My mind was racing; did he hate me now for something I had done? I felt my heart and lungs constrict and I doubled over, curling into a ball to try to ease the pain. I couldn't stand the idea of Ichigo hating me.

He was the one I loved, more than as a family member, more than as a younger brother. I wanted to touch him in ways I couldn't as a brother and to protect him from all harm as a lover, not as an older brother. But I couldn't do that, because it went against the rules of propriety. He would hate me and find me disgusting if he ever found out that I loved him as more than a brother. Was that why he had been in so much of a rush to leave the house without meeting me? Had he somehow found out? No, that was impossible. I had hidden my true feelings too well. So, as long as I could stay by his side, it didn't matter to me if I was just a brother he could depend on to him. Because as long as he felt like he could depend on me and did, I would be happy. So I would just seal these feelings away, with conflict inside. I wanted to forget these feelings so I could be just a brother, but I knew that if I did, I would never find someone I loved as much as Ichigo.

- (Ichigo's point of view) -

I curled up on the bed, pulling the rumpled bedcovers closer to myself as I shivered. I had been placed in the spare room of Kengetsu's house, which I was already used to from my many visits but I could never stand how big it was. Of course, anything in Kengetsu's house had to be big and fancy because he was rich. So I just dealt with it since this was a good place to sleep when I didn't want to stay in my own house. Also, it was pretty funny when Ken pulled out his porn mags I fell into a slight doze, living in a dream that started out harmless enough.

_I laughed and ran when Kei nii-chan announced that we were going to play tag. We were in the forest next to the park and I ran until I reached a clearing. The footsteps behind me had disappeared so I took the chance to stop and rest. I climbed up the sakura tree that was in the clearing and didn't stop until I had reached as high as I could go. I sat myself comfortably on a branch and wiggled a bit when a small branch poked my back. I had a nice view up here and I surveyed the clearing below. I had climbed pretty high up so I could see a bit in the surrounding area. Not seeing Rei nii-chan anywhere, I settled down to wait._

"_Oi, Ichi. Wake up." I heard Rei nii-chan's voice above me. I was surrounded by something warm and I didn't want to get up yet. However, hands shook me so I reluctantly opened my eyes. And was startled when I saw Rei nii-chan's face above mine. He had a worried look on his face and was holding me gently. I realized that I was lying on his lap and that was why I had felt so warm. Blushing, I moved to scramble off of him but my limbs gave out when waves of pain beat through my brain. Rei nii-chan caught me, and slowly pulled me back towards his body, trying not to jolt me with sudden movements. He cradled me, his strong calloused fingers moving softly over the back of my head as I lay there wanting to stay in that position for as long as I could._

"_I found you on the ground below this tree." Rei nii-chan said softly, "I thought you were dead." His voice hitched slightly and he hugged me tighter. My hand grasped at his arm feebly as I said, "I'm fine, Rei nii-chan. I probably just fell out of the tree when I fell asleep and –" My voice hitched and disappeared as I felt Rei nii-chan's lips brush softly over my fore head. They traveled lower and finally, he kissed my lips, slowly slipping his tongue into my mouth and began to explore my mouth. I hesitantly put my tongue out to, trying to do the same things he did. He seemed to like it, because his kiss grew deeper and fiercer. After a while, he finally broke away, the both of us gasping for breath._

"_Rei nii-chan?" I asked hesitantly, "Why did you do that?" I watched as he swallowed and prepared to answer._

"_Ichigo," he said, "I lo –" _

I woke up, gasping for breath, as I was jolted from the dream by a door slamming open. I slowly sat up, preparing to kill the person who had ruined the best dream I had ever had. Unfortunately for the person at the other end, I was seething. I saw that I was a maid and that she looked excited. She opened her mouth to say something, but before anything came out, I was screaming,

"Who the hell do you think you are, disturbing my sleep?" I yelled, making the girl flinch. "Do you know how damn hard it is for me to get a good sleep? This was the best rest I could have had in a few months if you had not bothered me!" I had to stop for breath. As I did, I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. What I saw just spurred on my rage. "You should know that it's the goddamned middle of the night? Did you even think about the fact that I would want to have a peaceful rest at a friggin' two o' clock in the morning? What the hell's your problem?" The girl didn't say anything, just cowered. I growled, "You woke me up and I'm extremely pissed off right now. Now tell me what the hell you had to wake me up for!"

The girl replied haltingly, "There is a visitor for you. He said it's urgent." I waved her away.

"Tell him to come back in a few hours. I'm going to sleep." I replied as I lay back down on the bed…and shot back up as I heard Rei nii-chan's voice.

"It really is urgent, Ichigo," he said, and addressed the maid, "Could you please leave? This is something that's a bit private." The chit nodded, blushing and beaming at my brother. Hidden beneath my blankets, my hands balled into fists as I longed to either punch that look off her face or to throttle the life out of her. Before I could do either, she left, bowing and scraping towards my brother. Sighing, he turned to face me and asked, "Was it really necessary to yell at her? She was near tears." I scowled and shot back, "She looked perfectly fine when she was leaving. Now tell me what you want so I can go back to sleep."

"I-I don't know how to say this, Ichi." He muttered, "it's hard." I looked closely at him and noticed that there were dark circles around his eyes and that they were slightly red-rimmed.

I could feel the apprehension and dread growing inside me and finally let the panic show after the silence dragged on too long. "What?" I demanded, afraid of what was coming next. And there was a reason to be; what came next shook my world.

"Mom and Dad are dead. Kai's in the hospital undergoing surgery right now." I felt my face go blank before a weak smile crossed my face. "Y-you're not serious, ri-right? I-it's all a joke, right? I-I mean, any second they'll pop through the door and start laughing at my reaction, right? RIGHT?!" my voice steadily rose from a whisper until I was screaming hysterically at the end. Rei nii-chan reached a hand out to me.

"Ichi…" he said hesitantly, "I –"

"NOOO! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE TELL ME IT'S JUST A JOKE! THAT IT'S JUST A JOKE YOU GUYS COOKED UP TO PUNISH ME FOR LEAVING THE HOUSE WITHOUT TELLING YOU?!" I was crying now, weeping as I screamed. My voice cracked, "I-it can't be true…right?" I felt myself whispering. I looked up and saw Rei nii-chan's face twisted in pain.

"I'm sorry Ichi." He whispered, "It's all true. They – Mom, Dad, Kai, and Shiro – went out to look for you and I stayed home in case you came back. it was dark and it was raining too. Another car came at them, and they had no chance to get out of the way. Mom and Dad are dead. Kai and Shiro are alive, but Kai's in the operating room because he got a huge wound on his head. Shiro called me and told me that the last number that his phone had called was to this house. So I came over to look for you and tell you the news." Rei nii-chan's voice was halting and full of pain. I knew then that this was no trick. He would never lie about something like this. In fact, he had never told me a lie before.

Mom and Dad were dead. And Kai nii-chan might be dying this very instant. Shiro was fine at least. But Mom and Dad are dead. And it's all my fault. If only I hadn't left the house without telling them. If only I had told them where I was going. If only I hadn't tried to avoid Rei nii-chan. Yes, it was all my fault. And it all started because of those bullies. It was all because they had covered me with bruises so I couldn't show that to Rei nii-chan and everyone else. It was all because I had these disgusting feelings that weren't proper. It was that that had caused me to avoid Rei nii-chan and not tell everyone where I was going. It was all because I looked too girly. I shouldn't exist. If I had never existed in the first place, then Mom and Dad wouldn't be dead. Then Kai nii-chan wouldn't be hurt. If only I hadn't been born. Strong and firm hands gripped m arms and I was shaken fiercely. Numbly I looked up into Rei nii-chan's eyes. He looked upset, furious even.

"Don't you dare say that you shouldn't exist!" he yelled, "It's not your fault, Ichigo!" I stared back at him blankly. I hadn't realized that I had started muttering aloud. My eyes flickered briefly as I thanked the fates for not saying anything before that aloud. As quickly as my emotions had shown, they became blank again.

It was all because of these disgusting feelings that had caused all this to happen. If these feelings didn't exist, then I would not cause any more pain to anyone. So, carefully, and tightly, I sealed away these feelings…all of them: the happy ones, the mean ones, the sad ones, the painful ones, the disgusting ones – all of them. I did what I should have done a long time ago. I threw away my feelings.

Slowly, I pushed Rei nii-chan away. I had never fully used my strength before, because before I had been afraid of hurting the others around me. Now, I no longer cared. My sudden strength took Rei-nii by surprise and he stumbled backwards. I walked towards the door and left the room. I could hear Rei-nii following me and calling my name. I reached the front doors and I felt Rei-nii grab my shoulder. Without saying anything, I pushed him hard enough for him to crash into the wall next to the doors.

I turned around and walked out the doors into the inky black darkness…

- (Rei's point of view) -

I watched as Ichigo disappeared into the night. I had known about his abnormal strength but he had never used it until this point. In the bedroom, I had some unknown emotion flicker in his eyes though it had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. He had seemed to be struggling with something inside, but then, something in his eyes had died and his eyes had gone curiously blank…like they were the eyes of a dead person.

I stared outside even though Ichigo had long disappeared. I had vowed to protect him from anyone, from anything. But how was I supposed to protect him from harm when he himself was doing the harm and had no interest in stopping? His eyes had looked like they had lost all emotion, so now he was the husk of the person he had used to be. How was I supposed to bring a dead person back to life? Numbly, my feet carried me outside, automatically following the path that would take me home. As I walked, I wondered,

What was I going to do now?

**Author's Note:** There it is…sorry I took so long to update. The plot bunnies for this story went MIA for about a week, and then I officially became a high schooler, and there was so much work, and-and-and…ahem. So, there's the new chappie and don't kill me if you don't like it! It was my hands that did it! **smacks her own hands** Please review so I can know what you thought of it. Also, I'm probably gonna do a one-shot sometime in the near future, so keep an eye out for it. BAI BAI FOR NOW! HUGGLES TO ALL!


	3. Chapter 3: Killing Oneself

**Author's Note**: Hello, I am back to bother you guys once again. I'm sorry for the wait, but I just started high school and everything's been hectic! Don't kill me! I know I probably disappointed you guys when the last post was just an announcement, so here this is. I'm actually supposed to be doing homework right now…shhh! I hope you enjoy…I don't even know what it's gonna be about yet…

**Warning**: This has BoyxBoy! Yaoi! Gay! Some incest! Mostly violence in this chapter! ENJOY! If you did not like the earlier chapters…then GET OUT! (I had a mean review *sob*)

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM BLEACH! JUST THIS STORY! GOT IT?!

**Dealing With It**

Chapter 3

- (Ichigo's point of view) -

I stumbled my way through the dark, wide streets of the town, not knowing where I was headed and not caring either. A light rain had fallen and as I kept tripping my way towards nowhere, it intensified into a storm. Cars headed past me on the street, the tires making loud sloshing noises as the windshield wipers went back and forth, back and forth. The car light headed towards me, illuminating my figure for a few seconds before continuing on its way, lighting the way home for its driver. That thought roused me, should I not go home? Weren't they going to be worried?

Then, it finally hit me. I stumbled into an alleyway and crumpled on the wet cement, landing in a puddle. They were dead. Mom and Dad were dead; and it was all because of me, of what I did. Sure, they had never really been as close to me as Rei nii-chan, Shiro nii-chan, and Kai nii-chan had been. But they had still tried to care for me, though they were always busy with their loveydoveyness. But I had killed them. If only I hadn't gone to the park myself. If only I had fought back instead of holding back my strength so those goddamned bastards wouldn't get hurt. If only I hadn't left without telling them. If only I had decided to call them when I had arrived at Ken's house. If only I didn't have these disgusting and immoral feelings for Rei nii…if only. But I had sealed them away, so from now on, they did not exist…no, they had never existed.

I lay there, shuddering, as I felt all the warmth left in my body escape me in tendrils. There would be no love left so I would no longer care. But it hurt. No matter how deep I would seal these feelings, they hurt. The pain pierced my hurt, ripping it to shreds as I did the one thing that would destroy me forever. I denied my true self and I would never let it out again…never again. I closed my eyes, imagining the iron cell as I threw my feelings into it. All of my feelings: the happiness, the pain, the grief, the pride, both the good and bad. Slowly I could feel myself separating into two beings: my inner, true self; and the one I would show everyone else from now on. I could see two views on the world inside me. One was from the inside of the cage, I was sitting among the piles of the feelings I once possessed staring outside at the new, fake "me" as red vines with black thorns began to circle up and around the cage from the ground, locking the cage to the ground and sealing it away from the outside. My view began to blacken as the inside of the cage became a void and I fell into the dark nothingness. My will to stay calm crumbled as I felt myself disappearing little by little. I snatched for a bundle of feelings I could hold onto, my heart pounding and stuttering until I finally grabbed hold of something. And it was the first and largest thing I had thrown…my love for Rei nii. My hold on it tightened as I clutched it to my chest and felt my heart calm as the warmth of it permeated throughout my body. The two of us would stay together until the day we were let out…because I could feel it deep inside where I was still connected to the other me. That the day would come where we could be reunited again. So I floated in the dark void, clutching the bundle that glowed softly gold.

I watched as the cage closed and vines, large red ones with black thorns, came out of the ground and began to wrap themselves around the cage. My eyes were locked with the true "me". I knew I was an imposter, but I still understood that I was doing this for the good of the original me. I looked at "me" and I looked right back at myself. I knew we were different but still the one and the same. There was pain in his eyes, pain which mirrored mine, but also understanding that this had to be done. Our eyes stayed locked until the vines finally obscured even the smallest hole that led to the cage. As it began to slowly sinking into the floor, I closed my eyes. I could still feel him, a small thrum of panic emanating from the cord that still connected our separate halves of soul together. I knew that we would be separated for a long, long time but when the right time came, we would be reunited once again. Until the conscious self of our self truly desired to return to having feelings, we would have to suffer the pain of separation. I stayed for a little longer, still feeling the connection to my other self, until I knew that I had to get to work. Slowly, I locked away the door that led to my connection to my other half and turned, finally, into an emotionless creature that lived in the husk of what was once Ichigo Kurosaki.

I had no emotions and yet I was human. But I am not completely human now…so what am I? Oh, yes. It is obvious what I am. I am a monster in the shell of a human. So, if I now have the soul of a monster, then shall I become a real monster? I smiled slightly as I felt a wave of complete indifference wash over me. But still, a pang hit me hard when I stared at the spot that my other soul had disappeared into. I still longed for reunion, but that might never come… I cut off even that pain now, and with my job finished, my vision went black.

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright. I glanced down and noticed that I had long been soaked, and was now covered in mud. Not that I really cared. I leaned against the wall, feeling a wave of exhaustion cross me as I recalled the recent events. The vision floated back to the forefront of my mind. Had that been a dream? I felt no different from before, so I must be a dream. My hand rose and touched the place above my heart where I had felt the connection from the dream. There was nothing there so I let my hand flop down onto the ground. It was definitely a dream. I still felt the same, though the pain was less than before, well, more like it was gone. I closed my eyes, but they shot open again as I heard a voice so familiar, yet so detested.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Did the little girly boy run away from home?" the bully from yesterday sneered as he stepped from the street into the alley. I glanced around for an escape route and realized that there was no hope because I had been surrounded. The boys all stepped closer, leering at me as the stared down at my body. I looked down and realized that the pajamas I had been wearing were now transparent, and silently cursed myself. I looked back up to see them all looming over me…..

**Author's Note**: There was another chappie! So, Ichigo locks away all his feelings and becomes completely indifferent. Let me explain: he feels the same because he is INDIFFERENT! He knows deep down that he's completely different but he doesn't care, thus the feeling of normality. I hoped you like it…it just came from my hands. I hope you don't hate that it's short, I was too eager to give you guys something and it just ended right there. Bad hand! *smacks both hands* Like I say a lot, please review. *bow* Now I'm gonna post this now!


	4. Chapter 4: Let Out the Beast Within

**A/N: I've actually been trying to convince myself to hurry up and get my fucking ass moving, but old habits die hard, neh? Especially procrastination-desu~ GOMENESAI! SUMIMASEN! I'm so sorry that I'm a fucking lazy bum…*sob* T^T please say you forgive me? Anyways, im not exactly sure how this chapter will turn out yet, I always do it at the spur of the moment…which is usually why my writing isn't worth crap….*crawls into depressive corner to grow mushrooms* also, since the last chapter was short as crap, im gonna try and make this one a long one…hopefully…**

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS GAY! IF YOU DID NOT LIKE THE EARLIER CHAPTERS, THEN GET OUT AND DO NOT FLAG! THANK YOU! Of course, if you do, I promise to haunt you foooooorrreevaaaaaaah! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own this story plot, just not the characters, and I do apologize if they are seriously OOC!**

**OooOooOoOooOooO**

Dealing With It

Chapter 4

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Did the little girly boy run away from home?" the bully from yesterday sneered as he stepped from the street into the alley. I glanced around for an escape route and realized that there was no hope because I had been surrounded. The boys all stepped closer, leering at me as the stared down at my body. I looked down and realized that the pajamas I had been wearing were now transparent, and silently cursed myself. I looked back up to see them all looming over me.

Shakily, I stood up. I had been lying on the wet ground underneath the cold rain for well over an hour, I realized as I glanced towards the sky. My limbs were all stiff and weak from staying like that for such a long time, and I shook as I pressed my body as far into the wall. Strangely, I just felt blank. Where had all the fear I had felt the last time they hurt me gone? I looked down at my hands, watching them tremble though I still felt so…indifferent inside. What had happened to me? Had the dream really been real? Mistaking the shudders that wracked my body for fear, the lead bully leaned closer and leered at me. I could nearly smell the anticipation from him and that he was aroused from hurting me. No, wait, I could really smell it. The musky smell rolled off of him and the others in waves as they stared at my body. In that moment I realized that this time, they weren't here just to torment me…no, they were going to rape me.

And yet, I still didn't feel any trepidation for what was to come. My muscles tensed up and I understood that if I didn't fight back, they would truly hurt me. And I did not care how much I hurt them anymore; my strength, if unleashed, could probably kill them three times over, but I just didn't care anymore. Those pieces of trash could die for all I cared…I didn't give a shit anymore. After all, they had made my life hell, but never mind that for now. My clothes hung limply on me and I realized that they would hinder my movement once the older boys decided to launch them. I was already freezing anyway, so I pulled it off and held it. It might be useful when he was fighting. I stared at them, coldly calculating which spots I should hit to cause the least damage and the most pain.

One of the goons stared at me and fear flickered in his eyes as he noticed how hard and merciless my eyes were. He nudged his boss. "Uh, boss? He looks different from yesterday…" his voice trailed off when the bigger boy spun around and backhanded him. "What?" he snarled. "Now you're afraid of a fucking brat that's worth the same as a stupid chick?" The other flinched and stuttered, "N-no, sorry. I was, no, I am really stupid, boss." The older boy just sneered at him.

I raised an eyebrow. So they were only working with him out of fear, huh? I could use that to my advantage. All I'd have to do would be to pummel the shithead in front of me into pulp and I'd have a free and safe journey. Not like I really cared of course, they could all fight, I'd just give them the same treatment. A thought suddenly occurred to me, and I spoke to the meathead and his goons for the first time.

"Since you guys are so kindly trying to attack me, I figured that since I don't know your names, I should probably ask." My cold voice cut through their muttering. The shithead, as I called him since he didn't have a name yet, snarled at me.

"Ya fuckin' brat. What right do ya have ta be so damn rude?" I looked at him calmly and thought that if he didn't stop curling his lip soon, he'd probably have to get surgery to get rid of the curl. I snickered as that thought crossed my head and the shithead finally snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" he lunged at me, his fist aiming for my face. I merely stepped out of the way and watched with amusement as astonishment crossed his features. Pain took over when his fist slammed into the brick wall, and I heard his knuckles pop and break. I mock winced.

"Ooooh, are you okay?" I cooed sarcastically at him. "That sounded like it hurt. You know, if you want, you can tell me your name now. 'Cuz I don't think you would like it if I kept referring to you as shithead whenever I think of you. But it's so romantic isn't it, giving you a pet name when I'm thinking of you?" I could see him swelling like a bullfrog as I spoke and I delighted at his pain. He lunged at me again, but I just stepped out of the way again, and his face ended up crashing into the ground when he lost his balance and couldn't catch himself in time.

Now that I thought about it, it sort of looked like one of those corny martial arts movies where the villain tries to attack the hero and ends up making a fool. I looked around, half convinced that a camera crew and director were about to pop out and yell, "CUUUUUT!" I felt a smirk forming on my face. Yeah, right. Like crap like that would ever happen. I was suddenly brought to attention when the shithead barreled towards me again, screaming hoarsely. Oh gee, if this continued, it would seem like I was the bully, rather than the other way around. I should probably end this soon, since this bastard was seriously boring the shit out of me.

I stepped aside again smoothly and stuck my leg out. The older boy stumbled, and bent over, pinwheeling his arms to regain his balance. I brought my knee up and slammed it into his face, feeling soft cartilageflatten under the force. The momentum of my hit ended up bouncing his head backwards, so he was bent backward and slowly falling. Time seemed to slow, as I quickly pivoted and swung my right leg in a backwards roundhouse kick. The back of my leg hit the back of his neck, and he shot forward, slamming into the wall. I withdrew my leg before finally putting it down on the ground. Bending down, I dusted off my pajama bottoms…which was actually no use since it was already soaked with rain water, mud, grime, and who knows what else.

I pinned the others with a cold, indifferent gaze. My lips twitched up into a smirk though I felt no actual humor.

"Do ya still wanna play with li'l me?" I sneered. "Or are ya too fuckin' chicken?" They bristled at the last insult but made no movement to attack me. They watched me cautiously, as if I were a tiger in a cage. The only difference was that I wasn't locked up right now, and had no plans to be in that position if I had anything to say about it.

"What? So ya ain't gonna run at me screaming death threats for revenge for ya boss?" I chuckled. "And here I thought this damn thing was really like a corny ass movie…I guess not, then." They didn't say anything to that either.

It seemed like my lips would stay forever curled into a smirk now. This was a good opportunity, and who was I to reject it? I walked forward to look head on at the one that seemed to possess the respect of the others. Tilting my head to the side, I surveyed him closely. He didn't look too bright, but he seemed brighter than the shithead had been. I grinned, and that one expression seemed to throw him off for a bit.

"Hey," I leaned closer. He gulped visibly. "I have a proposition for ya." I waited for a response, and got one when he dipped his head in a short nod.

"How 'bout ya be my lackeys rather than that shithead's?" I cocked my head to the side, lifting an eyebrow in question as I waited for a guy's jaw had dropped open, along with the jaws of the others. Sighing inwardly, I repeated my question.

"Y-you want us to be your underlings?" he repeated. "Why?" I glared at him, which he flinched from visibly.

"Look, idiot. I don't particularly want ya to be my underlin's. It would just be a lot better if this shithead didn't have any support, and seeing how he just forced ya guys to help, I'm fuckin' tryin' ta be nice here." I jerked my thumb towards the heap I knew was still lying on the floor behind me as I referenced the shithead.

The guy stared at me, eyes wide, as I finished. I could feel a small tick forming, and I pinched the bridge of my nose as I waited patiently and counted to three to calm myself down. I let out a sigh, and shot a glare at the other, who finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I accept." He replied. "I don't know about the others, but I accept." As he finished his sentence, the others jumped in and agreed too.

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

"I hated that bastard!"

I lifted my eyebrow in surprise. It seemed like fear of the shithead had kept them quiet, but now they were talking out. I smirked, that shithead had no one but himself now. I cleared my throat and the celebrating idiots looked at me.

"I'm planning on becoming the leader for our school." I smirked at the reactions of disbelief and terror I met.

"What?" I taunted. "Ya too scared of bein' the strongest? Because I know, I ain't." That silenced them as I continued smirking, but one guy spoke up."We've seen your skills in action. I, for one, think that you could definitely beat the current leader. But the only problem is that he's a sixth grader, while you're only in fifth grade."

I smirked. "I definitely wouldn't go down as easy as those other weaklings who have challenged him. I'm stronger than you think." Of course, they would probably never understand the extent of my strength; even I didn't know my limits. Of course, I didn't know how I had turned out this way – with my super strength and all that crap. I snickered. It sounded like those shitty ass comics or something.

I knew I could do it; I had been drilled with fighting techniques daily since I was around six, which made it about three years now. My stupid dad and his damn "surprise attacks" which were supposed to keep me on guard, yeah right. But it did come in handy when I wanted to hit someone, I reflected, so I guess I shouldn't be complaining.

"Ah, well. I'm leaving now. See ya sometime." I raised my hand in acknowledgement of the small group behind me as I walked away, still wearing nothing but my pajama bottoms. Whoops, I still had my shirt in my hand. I quickly pulled it over my head, sulking at the fact that I hadn't been able to use it. Damn it, it would have been so cool if I could have used it, I pouted.

**OooOooOoOooOooO**

I leaned my head back against the wall of a building, standing in the shadows of an alley. Dammit…I had walked out of there all cool, but I had nowhere to go. It wasn't like I was planning on going home, not after everything that happened…had happened. But where should I go?

More figures loomed over me and my eyebrow ticked in annoyance as I looked up. This again? The same eyebrow shot above my hairline as I noticed that there were about a dozen gang members surrounding me. What the hell? Was that a Mohawk one of those guys had? My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as I saw a few other ridiculous haircuts around me. As I was thinking, the biggest guy stepped forward and leaned towards me, sneering.

"So what's a li'l girlie like ya doin' here at dis time o' night, eh?" He sneered as he leaned even closer. "Ya do know dat dis here is da property of da Vizards, eh? So watchu doin' trespassin' here, eh?" A vein popped in my forehead and I grabbed the front of the assholes shirt and brought his face within a centimeter of mine. My mouth was curled in a snarl and I could feel myself glaring at the idiot in front of me.

"SHUT UP WOULD YA?" I yelled in the dudes face. "WHAT'S WITH THE GODDAMN "EH-EH-EH"-ING ALL THE FRIGGIN' TIME?! GET SOME NEW VOCABULARY WHY DONTCHA?" With that said, I brought my head back and smashed it forward into the bastard's face and let go of the front of his shirt, so he flew backwards and crashed into a few of his lackeys.

A chuckle rang out and the group parted to let a man in his twenties to step through. Huh, apparently it had been the dude that was the lackey, not the leader. It seemed like this guy was the real honcho. Speaking of which, since I was basically cornered, I should probably make my position a little less dangerous. I turned my back on the man in front of me, before walking towards the wall at the end of the alley. It seemed to be about twelve to fifteen feet high, so it didn't seem to be a problem.

I jumped upward, my hands stuck in my pajama pockets, using a dustbin leaning against the wall to propel myself higher before I landed on my feet on the top of the wall. With a slight twirl, I turned to face the man on the ground and sat down on the wall. It was about a foot wide, so I could sit on it without worrying about my but hurting later. I looked behind me and saw another alley leading to multiple different cross sections. This would be the perfect way to escape. I let a small grin curl my lips, though I still felt oddly blank inside.

With my possible escape route confirmed, I turned back to the man on the ground and observed him curiously. He had blonde hair cropped at chin length and a wide shit eating grin plastered on his face. He was wearing apinstripe suit with a black dress shirt and no tie. He seemed to be relaxed and was standing with his hands in his pockets…speaking of which, I took my hands out of my pockets.

I watched him curiously, waiting for him to say something. A minute passed, then two…another five minutes passed, so I raised my eyebrows and stood up. I turned around and was just about to jump off to the other side of the wall when he spoke.

"Would ya like ta join the Vizards, kid?" His voice was mellow, a smooth baritone. I had heard the words, but it took a minute to process thembefore my eyebrows shot above my hairline. I slowly turned around to plop back down to my seat. My eyes were fixed on his face, searching for any hint of a lie. All I found there was pure seriousness and I stared at him in disbelief.

A minute passed…then another…and another. We seemed to be locked in a staring contest, where we were both trying to figure out the other's secrets. I felt a chuckle bubbling up within me and it burst out, building up into bellows and howls of laughter. My body was convulsing with laughter and I nearly fell backwards off the wall. Slowly, the laughter died into small snickers before all that was left was just a wide grin on my face.

It was so damn funny…or at least I thought it was. My emotions were still sort of blurry and I couldn't tell how I felt, but I felt happy…sorta, I guess. Shaking my head, I redirected my gaze towards the man, who still hadn't moved. My grin spread wider as I looked at him.

"Ain't your mom ever taught you to at least introduce yourself before askin' a favor?" I smirked at him. A goon behind him tried to charge towards me at my sentence, but he waved his hand for him to stop. The man's shit eating grin had grown even wider as he listened to my cocky statement.

"Hirako Shinji's the name, boy. Now will ya consider my request now?"Shinji replied just as cockily and my grin grew as I realized the man had actually wormed himself into my friends' category.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," I stated abruptly, standing up and brushing off the back of my pants. Shinji stared at me, confused, so I deigned to explain. "That's my name, Shinji."

"Ahhhh," he nodded his head in understanding before grinning, "so will ya join me?"

**OooOooOoOooOooO**

**A/N: So should he? Whaddaya think? Sorry the update took so long, I actually had this half done, but finals week rolled around and now it's a new semester and stuff and shit happened. Thanks so much for reading and please review****!**


End file.
